Forbidden Fruit
by syc.julie
Summary: Series of short one shots to everyones favorite couple, MAYA AND LUCAS! Please read, review, follow, and favorite!
1. Forbidden Fruit

**This is my first fanfic so no flames? I hate ANs so going to try to keep this sort but I do reply to reviews so please follow, favorite, and review! Girl Meets World doesn't belong to me!**

She was a forbidden fruit. Not to be plucked or carried away, making her even more desirable. The loyal best friend of a girl keeping him from his happiness. Locked in a jail cell, Lucas watched in the distance at Maya's bright behavior covered with scars and imperfections, making her even more beautiful. She brightened his day by calling him "Bucky McBoingBoing" and brought warmth to his heart when she threw her head back and laughed a full, wholehearted laugh. He loves her, and she loves him too. So maybe, this fruits thorns will subdue, and let her prince sweep her away.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care about it? REVIEW!**


	2. Gone

**Here is your second chapter! My I only got three reviews so far :'( but that's okay! If you review on the first chapter again I will go back here and reply! Girl Meets World doesn't belong to me!**

**luvpandabears: Your too sweet! Here's your update!**

**Guest: Thanks bug, your amazing.**

**Guest (mimi147): I'll try to make them longer and thanks.**

He remembered it like yesterday. They were having a useless argument again.

"I don't want these stupid cowboy hats around the place anymore! They are driving me insane!" she screeched.

"Oh come on Maya! They are just a joke. Farkle and Riley loved them!" Lucas shot back, annoying her further. She raced out of the house and Lucas followed, slightly worried.

"I'm sorry! I'll throw them out."

"I just don't think we are working out! We fight every single day and it's causing both of us stress."

"We-"

"Lucas, behind you!"

She leaped onto him, forcefully pushing him out of the way as the careless driver ran over her like a speed bump.

"Lucas, I love you, and remember," she had whispered, "no matter what."

Those three words were the last she manages to wheeze out before parting with the world, leaving pieces of a Sundance's heart scattered around, fighting for his breath in horror and dismay at the scene that had just unraveled before him. Carrying a limp yet still beautiful and strong women to her friends and family in shock.

"I'm sorry Maya, I am so sorry," he muttered, clutching his heart while holding the fire that had just been let out close to his chest.

**Okay, that was a pretty epic and sad. Please don't kill me for doing this to Maya! But she will be alive and well in the next story… I hope! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. A New Ending

**This is a longer one shot and could be made into multiple chapters, but I hate cliffhangers and they really annoy me so I'll just make this one longer. Girl Meets World doesn't belong to me!**

**Ducklove: Thanks and although this story is tragic, I hope you like it!**

**Guest: Thank you! Here's a cookie (hands over cookie)!**

**I was here: Thanks! All you people are so nice.**

What is going on in the story…

Prince Lucas loves Lady Maya and not Lady Riley but he catches Sir Farkle try to kiss Lady Maya so anger drives him to propose to Lady Riley in front of Lady Maya. However, since they are royals, there is an enemy attacker dressed as a guard!

Sabrina POV

"I'm so relieved you are almost leaving," Lucas spat, shattering my heart at his cruel words.

I ducked away as I noticed a guard point his gun in Missy's direction, a loud bang, and her collapsing to the floor. Everyone crouched to the floor as I observed Lucas comforting and muttering soothing words to Riley. Just then, a guard aimed his gun at Lucas. Without thinking, I lunged in front of him feeling a strong impact on my chest.

Lucas POV

As I saw the guard aim his gun to meet me, I was shocked into stillness. I wanted to tell Maya that she was the only girl I ever loved and will ever love. That my jealousy led me to try to convince myself that I loved Riley when Maya had already stolen my heart. As the man shot, I saw a blur of buttery blonde hair, and I felt no impact. Regaining myself from shock, I turned to find Maya lying on the ground. After racing to her, she stuffed a letter in my hand as she wheezed out, "I'm so sorry."

"Maya, remember what I told you? You are the laughter that breaks through sadness. You are my everything. I am so sorry that I was about to ruin both of our lives by proposing to Riley. I love you."

Through a weak yet radiant smile, she replied, "I love you too, Sundance."

"Farkle! Take Lucas to a safe room, don't waste your time carrying me back."

Farkle gripped his ands around me strongly (I know right!) with me trying to break out of his grip. He shoved me against the wall.

"Shut up, they'll hear you," he scolded, "hurry up so I can quickly go back and get her."

Quickly, we swiftly ran to my apartment as he departed shortly after to go fetch the love of my life. I lay in bed thinking of how big Maya was in my life and how important she was to me. I couldn't lose my Clutterbucket, who was fighting for her breath as I lay around, helpless.

Sabrina POV

In the end I love Lucas unconditionally. I'd rather die than see him hurt and I hope that he understands that through the letter that I wrote him. I know that he has forgiven me, but the letter is the last chance to let him know how much I love him is I am unable to tell him in person. I felt Farkle pick me up and carry me to the hospital, where I was to be treated.

Lucas POV

With the last bit of strength i had left, I opened the letter that Maya had given me, and I had started to read.

_Dear Lucas,_

_By now you are most definitely celebrating with you new wife, Riley. This letter is not meant to threaten your relationship, but simply to tell you that overtime I told you that I loved you, it was most certainly not a lie. When it comes down to it, I love you more than I like to admit. I've shown you my scars and flaws, expecting you to run away, but instead you embraced me for who I was, inside and out. During the time I have known you, you have been nothing but incredible, but I turned a blind eyed destroyed what we had. I am writing this to ask forgiveness. I know that you can never love me again, but I would like to apologize for shattering what we had. I will always treasure the two minutes we dated when I was teaching Riley about boys and girls, or all my nicknames for you. It is stupid to say that I knew what love is before I met you. You always say that I am the laughter that breaks through sadness, but your are the sun at the end of a storm. The success after hard labor, I cant say that I am happy that Riley is your new princess, but I'm accepting that by your side, there is a girl loyal and loving you fully. Nothing can reverse what I did, but if there were anything, I would pay my life for it. Lucas Friar, Sundance, Bucky McBoingBoing, I love you no matter what._

_Sincerely,_

Maya Hart

A maid came up and told me that I was now able to visit Maya in the hospital, that she was going to be okay. I bombarded into the hospital room, I immediately rushed to her and embraced her tightly. After what felt like an eternity, Maya pulled back, looking at me with teary, soft eyes.

"I want you to know that every breath I breathe is for you. I love you Maya."

"I love you too Ranger Rick."

**Follow, favorite, review, cupcakes…**


	4. Wedding: Part 1

**I haven't wrote in a long time so I am sorry for that but this will, hopefully make up for that. **

**_The Rhythm of Love: Awwwwwww, that just made my day. By the way, I read your story, it was priceless._**

**Also, I wanted to let everyone, who reads my fanfic, know that if you PM me or review to me any story suggestions or your own fanfics, I would love it. IM RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO READ! Anyway, Girl Meets World doesn't belong to me.**

**BTW THIS IS A LUCAYA, BUT IT IMPLIES JOSHAYA IN THE BEGINNING.**

No One's POV

Today was it. The big day that had the Matthews, Farkle, Shawn, and Katy all hyped for. Maya's life had cleared up and it seemed that it was as perfect as it could get. Shawn, her now step-father, supported the family greatly and kept her mother stable, the Matthews now had a third child, whom they named Ava after Auggie's first love, and Riley was happily dating Farkle, her steady boyfriend of two years. And finally, she was getting married to the one and only…

Joshua Matthews.

Her childhood crush and ticket into the Matthews family. So, you could say her life was almost perfect. ALMOST. But Maya is sure that on your wedding, you aren't supposed to miss the cowboy from seventh to ninth grade. The boy who moved to back to Texas. The boy that she hadn't seen in over five years. The once that you hid your feelings for by shooting witty comebacks and teasing names. She is sure that you shouldn't question whether or not the man at the end of the aisle is really the right one for you. So, why is she questioning it? She shrugged her worries off and put on a masked smile. Years of practice when she was young don't just go away.

Lucas's POV

Oh no. It's today. Her wedding is today. I ran a hand through my hair and threw on a tuxedo. I had flown in from Texas a few days earlier to attend her wedding. Nothing more. However, I decided that I could let my gentleman side slip for her. I'm gonna crash her wedding, but trust me, that was not on my bucket list. You can't not fall for the jaded but experienced and street-smart girl that warmed your heart. The weddings almost gonna start. Here I go.

**Second part will be out later! Please Review, Follow, and favorite!**


	5. Wedding: Part 2 (Lucas's POV)

**Sooooooo, it's been awhile, I think? Anyway, disclaimers are getting annoying so can I just put it in the title and be done with it? Until I figure that out… Girl Meets World doesn't belong to me. I just wanted everyone to know that I don't prewrite when writing these stories so I have no idea where it is gonna go, so please ignore the awkward plots.**

**Guest: Here is your update!**

**BTW THIS IS A LUCAYA, BUT IT IMPLIES JOSHAYA IN THE BEGINNING.**

Lucas POV

I rushed to the cathedral the wedding was held in. Oh no, it is going to start soon. I broke out into a sprint and rushed around the corner. Panting, I made it to the front door and peeked through a window nearby. I had to remind myself to breath as I gazed at Maya. Wow. Her strapless mermaid wedding dress was embodied with rhinestones and fitted her petite frame. I was stunned into stillness that when the priest called for any objections, I forgot to charge on my horse.

Expectation: I flung open the doors and trotted slowly turns Maya. When I got to the end, I helped her onto the horse and we rode off into the sunset.

Reality: I banged my head on the door when attempting to open it and almost fell off my horse and I galloped towards Maya, knocking over a few chairs. Then, I tilted my hat saying, howdy Clutterbucket, overdoing my Texas accent. She broke out into a smile and threw her arms around me.

**There. I will also do one on Maya's POV but since I'm typing this on my brother's computer and he is growing impatient, gotta go! Follow, favorite, and review!**


	6. Wedding: Part 3 (Maya's POV)

**Maya's POV**

Its time. The wedding bells, they're ringing, and I still haven't sorted out my feelings for Lucas yet! First out the door was Riley and Farkle. Riley had gotten over Lucas two years before I started dating him since she realized that her feelings for Farkle was past "just friends" and silly, middle school crushes. A year after, Lucas asked me out, but I declined in case Riley had some lingering feelings. However, after he asked me out multiple times after that, I finally said yes. Our first date was glorious. He took me down to the nearest horse stables and we went on a hike till late. Absolutely flawless. We shared a kiss and returned to our homes. Our OWN homes, that is. Then, Riley called me. She was pissed. I wanted to tell her sorry but she kept rambling and rambling and rambling.

Then, she blew and bellowed, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"Excuse me?"

"You should have gotten together with him the first time he asked! I shipped Lucaya for so long!"

I smirked, "Lucaya?"

"It's my ship name for you two."

Then-

My thoughts were interrupted as Shawn, my stepfather, tapped me on the shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Huh?"

"Ummm, I'm walking you down the aisle?"

"Oh my gosh, already?!"

Shawn chuckled as he took my hand and my mom took the train. I looked outside, it was time for me to go! After Riley and Farkle, there were new couples. Lining up in order after them were Missy and Billy, Auggie and Ava, Smackle and Farkle's clone, and Topanga and Corey. I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle, getting jealous stares from all around the room.

The priest rambled on and on and on but all I could think of was the horrible breakup that caused Lucas and I to split. It had been pride. He had gotten a new horse that he wanted to keep in the garage. Complaining about the smell of horse dung. After a heated fight, I stormed out the door. He could have moved the horse, and I could have put in some air fresheners, but our pride got to us and we didn't back down. I sighed. Then, I heard the cue to declare my vows. I opened my mouth to speak, but before anything got out, the door opened. It was Lucas, and he was perfect. Sure, he galloped at a weird speed, sure he he knocked a few chairs and when he said, "Howdy Clutterbucket," his accent was overdone, but it was flawless to me and unable to contain my happiness, I threw my arms around him.

**Follow, favorite, review, cupcakes…**


End file.
